The present invention relates to medical devices and their manufacture. More particularly, the present invention relates to patient monitoring devices and methods.
Patient monitoring systems measure, display, and sometimes store physiological data. Patient monitoring systems are now used in a wide variety of applications. This includes, for example, hospital, ambulatory, and home health care. Hospitals routinely measure and analyze the vital signs of surgical, trauma, and other patients from admission through discharge. There are many different types of monitoring devices. For example, there are monitoring devices for blood pressure, body temperature, heart activity, blood gases, cholesterol, glucose, pulse rate, respiration rate, tissue oxygen saturation, and many other parameters.
Noninvasive monitoring devices fulfill an important role in assessing, tracking, diagnosing, and treating patients. These devices enable early diagnosis, treatment of acute conditions, and reduce the need for invasive interventions. Some types of monitoring devices gather patient data via sensors attached to the patient.
Near-infrared spectroscopy has been used for noninvasive measurement of various physiological properties in animal and human subjects. The basic principle underlying the near-infrared spectroscopy is that physiological tissues include various highly-scattering chromophores to the near-infrared waves with relatively low absorption. Many substances in a medium may interact or interfere with the near-infrared light waves propagating therethrough. Human tissues, for example, include numerous chromophores such as oxygenated hemoglobin, deoxygenated hemoglobin, water, lipid, and cytochrome, where the hemoglobins are the dominant chromophores in the spectrum range of approximately 700 nanometers to approximately 900 nanometers. Accordingly, the near-infrared spectroscope has been applied to measure oxygen levels in the physiological medium such as tissue hemoglobin oxygen saturation and total hemoglobin concentrations.
There is, then, a continuing demand for medical devices that are more sensitive, easier to use, safer to use, provide more features, and generally address the needs of patients, doctors, and others in the medical community. For example, current near-infrared devices have difficulty detecting various properties of deep layer tissue, such as the brain.
Therefore, there is a need to provide improved systems and techniques for monitoring patients.